


Lay Your Weary Head to Rest

by AngelNovak



Series: Don't You Cry No More [4]
Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Cas sleeping in deans arms, Dean is a Softie, Dean loves his husband, Destiel - Freeform, Dorks, Fluffy, Love, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Nightmares, The feels, because this whole time he's said i need you or you make me want to live, but Cas loves him anyway, cas has nightmares, deans kinda a pervert, first I love you's, fluffiest fluff to ever fluff, no crowley either, no sam sorry guys, not i need you but he literally says 'I love you', now he will say i love you to cas, oh and cas is kinda afraid of storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelNovak/pseuds/AngelNovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has a nightmare and Dean comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Your Weary Head to Rest

**Author's Note:**

> A little short but I thought of this and had to do it.

He has that nightmare again, the one he's never told me about. It leaves Cas shaking for hours and he kinda keeps a distance from me. 

 

I run my hands through his hair as he shakes in my arms, telling him it's OK and that I'm here for him. "I know that you are here, but it's complicated to explain what happened." I just nod and rub circles on his back as he calms down, the metal of my ring catching on some battle scars that litter Cas's back. "You know you can tell me everything right? I won't judge you and I wont tell Sam or anybody else." He just nods his head but doesn't say anything.

 

I sigh and move his head to look up at me and the pure fear that I find terrifies me. 

 

"Cas, whatever it is, you don't have to keep it to yourself. You help me all the time with this shit but you never let me help you with it." He just nods like he's a robot getting an order. "Babe it hurts me when you do this. When you have these nightmares and I know I can't help you get through them because I don't know whats wrong." He sighs again and I keep patient as I wait for him to tell me whats going on in that head of his.

 

He leans up and kisses me lightly before whispering so quietley I can baley hear him. "My nightmares is that one day I will lose you. That I will lose you and never see you again."

 

He turns away and lays on his side, his back to my chest, while burying his hands under his pillow. 

 

I smile and wrap my arm around his stomach. "I'm not going anywhere baby, I would rather die than be without you. Your the only reason why I'm still alive." I feel more than hear him sigh in relief as I kiss the back of his neck. 

 

"You couldn't get rid of me even if you truly tried."

 

I feel him chuckle before his breathing evens out and he goes back to sleep. I smile and bury my head into the back of his neck before falling back asleep.


End file.
